dragon_renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Renegades Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The Renegade Universe The Renegade Universe is a universe where there was an apocalypse level event that destroyed the modern Earth, which is known as the Erth in the timeline, and resulted in groups of people known as the Renegades being formed. Renegades are those that, during the destruction of modern society, gained very powerful regeneration abilities. The event also revealed the existence of dragons, hydras, and the Hive. The Hive later joined one of the many Renegade Clans, which are made up of Renegades, and are dedicated to protecting the Erth from threats. 500 years after the event, a young dragon named Micah was born to two draconic deities, Solar and Violet. They could not raise their child, as they were both divines, and as such had too much else to do, and so gave him to a pair of dragons that, sadly, had no hatchlings of their own. 5 years later, the adoptive parents of Micah received another child, named Clara, and took care of her as well. Sadly, 2 years later, the older dragons were killed by a rogue Renegade called Bog. Micah and Clara were then taken in by a dragon organization, which took care of them, but also tried to turn them into mindless killers, so the two escaped. However, Clara was lost in the escape, and was not seen for many centuries. Micah struck out on his own, helped by a few other rogues from the organization, and eventually found Eclipse, a Shadow Dragon that was the elemental embodiment of darkness, known as the True Darkness. Eclipse raised the young dragon for 100 years, until Micah challenged him for the position of True Darkness, and, after a hard battle, won and killed Eclipse. Micah was by then 149 years old, and alone once again. He wandered for awhile, until he found the central Hive, and was taken in by Angela, the ruler of the Hive. He stayed there for 300 years, then moved nearby and started to form his own Renegade clan, which he called the Dragon Renegades. He began helping the nearby Nemesis clan with their missions, and eventually became an accepted part of the Renegade community. He then searched far and wide, finding humans who he deemed worthy, and gave them the ability to shapeshift into dragons and back again, along with the powers of those dragons. These humans (And one dragon) were: Sibi, the Phantasmal Archer, Adam, the Poisonous Joker, Neal, the Metal Bastion, Brian (Whose powers were gained from Micah's own father, Solar), the Blaze of Glory, Alexis, the Silent Aeroswordsman, and Leo (Who was actually a dragon before Micah even found him), the Blue Lightning. They became some of the best of the Renegades, truly, each was a force to be reckoned with alone, but together, they were almost unstoppable. (To be continued when I feel like it >:)) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse